leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Derpinator Power/Rarely Played Champions
Some champions are almost rarely played; such as , , etc. They are actually pretty good, but their difficulty is usually high. Here are some reasons why none of them are played often: : *The toggle on is really hard to manage, draining mana alot, which some players find difficult. *She has one of the lowest starting health. *Using incorrectly might lead to your death, or your whole team's death, because during panic it is difficult to place. : *Requires difficult and perfect timing in order for to stun. *Scary noises during death and . * is delayed and can be dodged easily; can be avoided easily, even with the expansion. * is hard to master for new players. * used twice and all other abilities can make the most of ; however, it is very difficult. *Not even Mobafire has a troll guide for her. *She ugli. : *In order to successfully pull off a good teamfight, the standard combo is flash and to use , which is kind of a waste. *Very mana hungry. * and requires skilled placement, as mobile champions can easily dodge them due to their slow projectile speed. *Accidentally moving while casting will mess up the whole channel and ultimate, which means you must be steady and not misclick. : * can be easily moved out of by mobile champions. *Even with low cooldown, deals small damage and drains mana; also countered easily by with windwall in top, since is Gangplank's main damage output. *Hard decisions on whether you should use to poke or to last hit and get gold. : *Some people hate Brazilians. Huehue. *Lacks range unlike other popular mages on his basic abilities. can easily miss a champion and waste his health, while and requires him to be close range. *He calls the summoner a fool. *No escape or crowd control. : *Can be called Poopy. *Second lowest mana at level 1, lowest mana at level 18 (see here.) *Has been a while since attention has been brought, maybe a rework rito? *Can continuously be crowd controlled during until it wears off and then bursted down. : *Unappealing splash art which brings no attention. *While chasing or escaping, can be interrupted by minions. : * will silence yourself, which is bad for teamfights or trying to escape with . *An AP champion going top is not really ideal. * is a vector skillshot, which is hard to aim with smart cast and is long to aim correctly without smart cast; missing it could waste your whole ultimate. : *Nerfed alot of times. *Unlike most supports ultimates, is a point-blank self-targeted spell, which requires him to go in, and with no dashes, he has to flash. *Gai : *Ultimate deals no damage, unlike most adc's. *Different playstyle which users are not used to, not your average autoattacker. *Mana hungry. *Doesn't go straight damage, which users who want to go full damage don't like. *Usually considered a "troll" champion. : * is the most damaging basic ability and is best for harassment; however, it is a vector skillshot, and hard to aim. *The Hex Core, for most people, is hard to manage, because it takes an inventory slot. * moves the closer it is to Viktor; which is difficult to long range kill and kill from a far distance in teamfights, unlike other mages who can ( , , , etc.) : *Has never been in a free week, so users who haven't bought him have no experience, practice, or knowledge, making it difficult for new players who bought him. * is useless if you have no mana to summon ghouls. *Easily harassed from long range and not able to poke because of no poke if his ghouls are focused on minions. * is useless if the enemy(ies) are mobile and can escape. : * can be interrupted during escapes. *Bloblets can be easily be bursted down and even smited. *During jungling early game, it is key to pick up your shed chunks, which requires walking around the camps, which makes jungling longer. Will do more later. Category:Blog posts